Something New
by jackiemcvv
Summary: JJs marriage is unraveling before her eyes and her team has her back, especially Derek Morgan. How will a work relationship turn into something much more while two young agents have to stay professional? This will be a JJ/Morgan centric fic but will feature the whole team and cases. Will be rated M eventually, for future chapters. R&R! *I don't own any characters*
1. Chapter 1

Tis fic is JJ/Morgan centric but will feature the whole team. Set in season 7. Hope you enjoy!

Things between JJ and Will have been getting increasingly tense. JJ was grateful Will was willing to make the move to Virginia and to leave his job behind in New Orleans but it seemed as though their relationship was never meant to work out. JJ was gone for days at a time even full weeks sometimes depending on the case. Will worked long nights but had the weekends off so it was nice when their time lined up so the two of them could spend time together with Henry. Soon it got to the point where Will would be working late nights all week, even when JJ was out of town and this caused a lot of tension with their nanny because she didn't want to complain to JJ about his hours but she also knew JJ wasn't aware of how often he was absent during her work trips.

This past case went smoothly for the team and the unsub had made many errors which led to the team capturing him quite quickly. The team was happy because they had a four-day weekend which was pretty much unprecedented in BAU history. JJ texted Will and told them they had to stay a couple of extra days so she could try and surprise him and Henry, bringing some fun back into their house. Will responded with a smiley face and told her that him and Henry were going to see a movie so that night so it gave JJ the perfect opportunity to wait in the house and surprise them upon their return.

The jet ride back to Quantico was relaxing, everyone was in a good mood because of the successful case and because of the long weekend. Once they got back to the building they were all waiting for the elevators while Hotch turned to everyone,

"No late nights at the office tonight. We've all earned this time off. Gather up your things and head out, I'll see you all on Monday." He smiled at his team who looked relieved.

"I'm just going to finish up the files for this case and I'm going to head out." JJ replied as she pushed the up button again, she could swear this elevator was only getting slower as the years went on.

"The hell you are!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Ha excuse me?" JJ laughed alongside the rest of the team at Morgans bluntness.

"Hotch said everyone is going home early today, and I'm sure that comment was directed at you because you stay the longest." Morgan replied rolling his eyes at her and looking over at Hotch who just nodded.

Finally, the elevators both came down and the team split up, they weren't all going to fit in one. JJ, Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid all piled into one and Hotcha and Rossi got into the second.

"I don't stay the longest!" JJ said acting a little hurt looking over at Morgan.

"You know I hate to do this but I have to agree with Morgan." Reid said avoiding JJs eye contact.

"Oooh see when Reid agrees with me you know it's true." Morgan nudged JJs shoulder a little bit.

"Okay so what I'm gathering from this is that we're all going out for drinks tonight?" Emily asked with an excited tone.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm getting at, you get me girl." Morgan flashed one of his big grins as he wrapped his arm around Emily.

"See the thing is I have a son to get home to." JJ turned around and looked at the both of them. She saw Morgan begin to roll his eyes again.

"Doesn't Will come home tonight too?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows with a suggestive tone in her voice.

JJ knew what her friend was getting at with the provocative look but what Emily didn't know was that the last time her and Will were intimate was over 5 months ago. The team wasn't aware of her strained marriage, the girls didn't even have a clue and she shared everything with them. Still facing Emily and Morgan, JJ saw the playfulness leave Morgans eyes as soon as Emily brought up Will.

"Yeah he got back this morning and he was taking Henry to a movie around 4:30 so they should be home soon." JJ replied in a flat voice with a crooked smile.

Morgan withdrew his arm from around Emily and looked at the ground. He hated when Will came up in discussion. It wasn't often that JJ talked about her marriage anymore but when she did she was always so somber about it and he could tell that there was something wrong with their relationship. He couldn't deny that he has always thought very highly of JJ and he as always drawn to her because of her innocent beauty and knowledge. Now that JJ was one of the profilers they had been spending more and more time together and they got very close very fast. He learned how terrible JJs childhood was after her sister passed, and how her parents never seemed to move on. JJ learned more details about growing up in Chicago and what kind of depression he went through in high school. The whole team was close and Morgan has such a playful relationship with Garcia but he appreciated how close he was with JJ because there was a deeper connection. Morgan snapped back to reality as they reached their floor, he exited the elevator to see Rossi and Hotch standing to the side talking with Garcia.

"Welcome home my team of superheroes!" Garcia exclaimed as she spotted the rest of the squad coming off the elevator.

"Good to see you too, Pen." JJ laughed.

"Remember, no late nights." Rossi said as they all walked to the bullpen together.

"Oh, actually Rossi," Emily began to proposition him, "Were all heading to Leeds pub, Morgan said he was buying the first round."

"I said what?!" Morgan laughed as he looked over at Emily. "I never said that, but if you come out tonight Rossi the first scotch is on me." Morgan recomposed himself thinking about how long it had actually been since they all went out.

"I'll leave this night to you youngins and Hotch, I'm turning in." Rossi said unapologetically. "But Morgan still owes you all the first round."

"Yay!" They all cheered sarcastically knowing he got suckered into it.

Rossi headed out, eager to get home. The rest of the team all stood around their desks laughing about how Morgan got thrown under the bus when suddenly Hotch got a phone call.

"Scratch me off too guys, I'm heading home to Jack." Hotch said with a smile motioning to his phone, "We're going to try and fit in some camping this weekend so we've got to pack."

"Can't argue with that," JJ chimed in, "I'm heading home to surprise Henry."

"Ugh what is with all the lameness in the atmosphere, now half of my family isn't coming out tonight?!" Garcia was laughing but still upset because she was looking forward to spending time with the rest of the team. It wasn't often that she was off work at the same time as the team.

"Sorry Pen, I told will I was coming home in two days so I want to surprise them." JJ replied as she grabbed her bags and a file and turned to walk away.

"Well, we'll miss you tonight Jayje." Emily said understanding why her friend wanted to get out of there.

"Ohhh, have fun tonight, but not too much fun." Garcia joked as JJ was walking away, "Keep it PG around Henry." She said as JJ turned and scowled at her silly friend.

"I'll try." JJ chuckled. She glanced over at Derek momentarily and gave him a little smirk, he gave her a soft smile back. She waved to the rest of the squad and headed through the glass doors to the elevator.

"Okay let's get going, I can't be out too late." Reid said as he motioned for everyone to get ready.

"What could you possibly have going on tomorrow morning? We just found out we had the day off." Emily questioned him.

"It's not going to be an early morning, it's going to be a long night," Reid looked over at Morgan knowing he was going to say something, "I have something waiting for me at home." He left it vague.

"Okay lover boy, what honey do you have waiting at home?" Morgan got interested, surprised Reid was having a lady over.

"No females, just a documentary I have on my DVR about WWI." Reid burst out in laughter, shattering Morgans idea of his evening.

"Ha I should have known!" Morgan shook his head in disapproval. "Well while we're at Leeds, I'm going to find you a honey." Morgan promised.

"Let's go already!" Emily started for the door, "I have a pint with my name on it and Morgans paying."

Everyone was laughing as they headed back for the elevators. It seemed like it as going to be a fun evening despite only half of the team going out. Morgan couldn't help but think about JJ, he wished she was going to be there so bad, she was always so fun outside of work. He had only gotten a drink with her a few times and he really enjoyed himself, he hoped JJ had fun too. Morgan had to veer his thoughts back to the group because he didn't want to be thinking of his coworker that way, scratch that, his hot MARRIED coworker. Little did he know that JJ was having a miserable evening.

It only takes about 10 minutes to get from work back to her townhome. Everyone lived in a fairly close proximity to the BAU just in case they got called in for a case on short notice. As soon as JJ pulled down her street it was as though she could sense something was wrong. Wills car was parked on the street and a black BMW was parked in her driveway. JJ pulled into the driveway behind the black car, grabbed her work bag and headed up the walk way. She looked up to see Will pop his head into an upstairs window through the curtains and wave. Weird, JJ thought to herself, he hasn't been this excited to see me in a long time.

"Heyyy Jennifer." Will smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey right back," JJ responded playfully but questioning the nervous tone in his voice. "Whose car is this?" JJ pointed with her thumb behind her as she tried to enter the doorway.

"Oh, it's Danielles new car, nice, right?" Will said nervously throwing his nanny into the lie, closing the door behind him while they both stood on the porch.

"Uh yeah, what are you doing Will?" JJ wa wondering why he was keeping her from entering her own home.

"I thought we could go get dinner, start off your long weekend right." He said as he started to pull her back down the driveway.

"Will," JJ stopped in her tracks, he was acting strange. "Let's get Henry to come with us, I missed him." JJ started to turn back towards the house. It was dark outside so she could see in her windows pretty clearly and while she was walked back up the driveway she saw her bedroom light turn off.

"He's fine, he's with Danielle!" He said trying to divert her attention.

"Ya know I don't remember Danielle mentioning this new car to me either." JJ said giving Will a death stare as she continued to walk to the porch.

Will grabbed her hand and jerked her back, "Jennifer, stop."

Wills actions accompanied with the random car and his nervous voice was raising red flags in JJs mind, she was in the FBI after all. "Who is in my house Will?" She said in an angry tone. His eyes immediately met the floor.

"Will," JJ said in a more adamant tone as her hand rested on the door know getting ready to open the door. "Who is in my home?" He didn't respond at first, then she started to turn the knob.

"JJ you don't deserve this but its Megan," He stepped closer to her trying to hold onto her had while looking into her eyes. "I thought you were coming home in a couple days so.."

JJ cut him off, "So you have one of your coworkers over to fuck while you're supposed to be watching our son?" JJ was shocked by the words that just crossed her lips but she didn't break her composure.

She turned the knob the rest of the way and was greeted with the scene of Megan running down the stairs trying to throw her shirt back on over her head. It was clear they had been hooking up when JJ arrived and he was trying to buy Megan some time.

"Wow," JJs eyes did a full body scan of the woman who had been having an affair with her husband and chuckled out loud, "you're both pathetic, where's my son." JJ tried to stay composed but she could feel her body start to overheat with anger.

Will ignored the question and Megan stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs.

"Get out of my home before I throw you out of the window." JJ demanded looking her right in the eyes.

Megan didn't say anything to Will, she jumped off the last step and grabbed her keys off the stand by the front door then slammed the door shut behind her.

"Since we both know that isn't Danielles new car," JJ turned and stood tall in front of Will, "Where the hell is my son?" JJ asked again, worried that she hasn't seen him.

"Look Jennifer," Will pleaded and went to reach for her hand when she cut him off.

Upon feeling his fingers touch hers JJ pulled her hand away in disgust, "I will not ask again." She took a step back.

"I texted your mom this morning and dropped him off with her for the next couple of days." Will finally admitted knowing there was no way around it.

"So, there was never any movie, you just dropped him off at my mother's house so you could bone Megan uninterrupted." JJ stated out loud as she ran her hands through her hair in disbelief.

"Jennifer will you please look at me?" Will pleaded once more, "I never meant for this to happen, things with us have just been.."

JJ had heard and seen enough tonight and she needed him out of her sight. "Get out of my house." She stated while looking down at the floor.

She felt defeated now, it was sinking in what was happening over the past couple of months. She just wanted him out of the house and she wanted to burn her bed.

"Jen, Im not leaving you like this." Will said trying to weasel his way back into her heart.

"Get the fuck out!" JJ remembered her inner strength and called upon it in this moment to rise up from a dark place her mind was headed to, she needed this bastard out of her life.

Will didn't say another word, he turned around and grabbed his key from the bowl on the stand and closed the door behind him. He hesitated for a moment standing on the porch, he wondered whether or not he should go back in and attempt to fix their marriage. He decided JJ needed space for right now and he would call her in a couple of days and beg to come back home. JJ was left standing in the foyer to her townhome still holding her work bag and keys. The last ten minutes went by in a whirlwind but at the same time it was like time froze when she saw Megan on her stairs. JJ started to think about her bed and her sheets and everything in the house that they had touched and she just needed to get out. She turned and headed back out the front door, she didn't want to be at home but she didn't want to be alone but Henry was with her mother so she headed to Leeds to meet up with her other family.

"Okay how do you do that?" Morgan looked down at the table as Reid showed him a card trick.

'Years of practice." Will gloated as he looked up at Morgan.

"We're going to use that to get you a lady tonight." Morgan said as he scanned the bar for a potential suitor for Reid.

"I'm going to need a lot more to drink if that's going to happen." Reid admitted. They had been there about 45 minutes but he had only had one beer and was still nursing it.

"Let's go," Morgan started to walk back to the table where Penelope and Emily were sitting, Reid followed him like a puppy.

"What are you two Casanovas up to?" Penelope asked as she sucked on her bright orange drink.

"We need to take some shots, Reid here needs to pick up a honey, and we need to liven this night up!" Morgan proclaimed to the group.

"I agree, it's a miracle we have a night off, let's do it right." Emily nodded to Morgan.

"Did someone say shots?!" JJ exclaimed, popping out from behind Morgan and Reid. She laughed to herself, at least she got to surprise someone tonight thinking back to her plan of seeing Will and Henry.

So, I hit my 3000-word limit, that's the only reason I stopped where I did. I'll be updating tomorrow or even later tonight so you can see how the team night out goes! Please review and make suggestions I always love feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I know I said I was going to update the following day but I have been getting a lot of good feedback so I wanted to give people a few days to PM me, thanks for reaching out, y'all! To everyone asking about romance, yes, it's coming don't worry (: I just want to build up to it. Enjoy the teams night out.

Derek turned to face her with a big grin. Somehow this night got better, he thought to himself. He was about to offer to buy her a drink when Garcia practically knocked him over.

"JJ," Garcia exclaimed, "I must be dreaming!" She stood up and embraced her friend.

"Wow, what changed your mind?" Emily asked looking surprised.

"Nothing I want to talk about." JJ said affirmatively as she grabbed Morgan's beer from his hands and proceeded to chug it until it was completely gone.

She handed the glass back to Morgan while looking at him directly in the eyes. It was quiet all of the sudden, Morgan was starting at her with his mouth agape. JJ looked around to all her coworkers sitting around the table and their faces matched his.

"Guys, I don't want to dwell on this, can a girl get a beer or what?" JJ tried to laugh it off as she took a seat on one of the stools.

"Uh, yeah I'll be right back," Reid broke the silence and stood up, "Does anyone else need anything?" He stopped and turned back to face the group.

"Well I'm in need of another since JJ helped herself to mine." Derek laughed as he patted her on the shoulder. He could tell she was trying to hold it together and he assumed it was her marriage because tonight was supposed to be the big surprise. He thought about asking her about it but he figured that she would open up in her own time, or after a few drinks.

"Sorry, Morgan." JJ looked up at him through her lashes as she patted his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take one too." Emily added on.

"Okay I may need a little help." Reid admitted.

"Alright pretty boy, let's go." Morgan sighed and walked to the bar with him.

"What's wrong Jayje?" Penelope leaned across the table to whisper to JJ so only the three of them could hear.

"Pen…" JJ started to protest but she couldn't find the words. She really couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her and Will were over. What was she supposed to say? 'I came home only to catch my husband and his coworker hooking up?', 'My marriage has been slowly falling apart?' She decided on keeping it simple for now, "Me and Will are done."

"What? JJ," Emily reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "When did this happen?" They were both very concerned.

"Tonight, I know you're concerned but I really don't want to talk about this right now," JJ offered a weak smile, "I just want to enjoy a night out with my friends and forget about Will."

As JJ finished that sentence Reid a set a beer down in front of her. She turned to thank him and she could tell Reid and Morgan both heard that she was done with Will.

"JJ I.." Reid tried to say something but he didn't know how to console his best friend over a potential divorce, luckily JJ cut him off.

"Guys seriously, I don't want to waste any time on this. My marriage has been over for a while at this point." JJ admitted as she sipped her ice-cold beer.

"Okay let me put on some good tunage and we'll turn that frown upside down!" Garcia patted JJs hand as she got up and headed to the jukebox.

Morgan took a seat next to her and the group continued on as if nothing happened. He would look over at her sporadically to see her staring down at the table, and looking off into space. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind but he wished they were alone so he could talk to her more about it… Make her feel better somehow. He found himself feeling heartache for JJ, he wanted her to know how amazing she is. Morgan had to shake his mind of his thoughts because he knew they were coworkers and nothing more.

The night actually turned out amazing, laughter, dancing, and chatter was everything JJ needed in the moment. She missed Henry but after thinking about it JJ was happy she had at least one night to herself to get most of her sadness out. JJ, Reid, Emily, and Garcia were all sitting at the table watching Morgan dance with old women on the dance floor. They were all dying of laughter as these 60 year olds fawned over Morgan. He was drunk so he danced around, and twirled them in circles, helping the three women have a good night.

"As good as this show is I better be getting home." Emily stated as she stood up wobbling a little bit. It was clear that everyone had too much to drink, but that's what nights off are for.

"Here Em, let me help you." Reid stood up and braced her with his arm.

Garcia and JJ exchanged glances, they knew something was bound to happen between the two of them, it was just a matter of time. The two walked out of the bar without even saying goodnight to Morgan.

"Hey, did they just dip out on us?" He slurred as he got on the stool next to JJ.

"Yeah they had a littttle too much to drink." JJ laughed, and snorted at the same time, it was clear she was pretty drunk herself.

"I need to use the powder room." Garcia blurted out as she took the last swig of her bright drink and slammed the glass down on the table.

"Don't talk to strangers, baby girl." Morgan called after her as she walked away.

"Ha ha that's silly," JJ laughed as she smacked Morgan on the arm, "Baby girl, I love that."

Morgan looked down at JJs small frame sitting in the seat next to him. She was so carefree in this moment, taking sips of her beer and swaying back and forth to the music, he wished he could watch her like this forever.

"Why do you love that?" Morgan asked her as he turned to face her. Their chairs were near each other and now their knees were bumping due to the close proximity.

"Baby girl," JJ looked up at him, suddenly becoming more aware of his chiseled jaw, "I think it's cute you call her that."

"I think you're cute." Morgan replied. He wasn't even thinking about what he was saying as he said it, it was automatic.

"Well I think that is the alcohol speaking, Derek Morgan." JJ laughed placing her hand on his knee. When her hand made contact with his leg she could immediately feel her body temperature rise. What is happening? What am I doing? JJ thought to herself as she rubbed her hand up and down his left thigh.

Morgan looked down at JJ, she was looking down at her hand. He was completely mesmerized by her. He placed his hand on top of hers, stopping her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. This got JJs attention, she looked up at Morgan with her piercing blue eyes. They didn't say anything to each other, it was like they were frozen in time. Morgan's eyes traveled down to her lips for a split second but JJ noticed, she bit her lower lip as she felt her abdomen warming up.

What is this woman doing to me? Morgan thought as he looked down at her plump lips. He was wondering how her lips would feel against his. He could feel her soft breath on his chin and it was teasing him even more. Suddenly Morgan was snatched from his trace.

"Um, hello?" Garcia nervously chuckled.

JJ and Morgan split apart in a split second. Suddenly when another member of the team was around they realized how inappropriate they were acting for being coworkers in the BAU.

"Was the line long?" JJ asked completely avoiding the subject.

".. Um no." Garcia said as she tentatively sat down. She could tell she interrupted something but she knew they felt way more awkward than herself so she didn't mention it until JJ left for the bathroom.

JJ fled the table and made a bee-line for the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door she leaned up against it. How is she feeling this way? I just saw Will with another woman four hours ago and now this with Morgan? What is going on tonight? JJ tried to get Derek off her mind as she splashed water on herself.

Meanwhile back at the table Garcia was grilling Morgan about what she just witnessed, needing to get everything out of him before JJ came back to the table.

"What, was that?!" Garcia had a smile spread from cheek to cheek.

"Mama, keep your voice down," Morgan leaned towards her and looked around, "I don't know what happened, it was just all so fast."

"Why are you acting like someone is watching you?" Garcia laughed, "JJ is still in the bathroom."

"Garcia, I don't know why I'm feeling like this, we work together for god sakes." Morgan drunkenly admitted.

"Well you are drunk right now so maybe it's not the best time to figure out your feelings." Garcia patted his hand.

"I thought drunk thoughts are sober words, isn't that what you females say?" He laughed.

"Yes but..." Garcia started to say but saw JJ approaching out of the corner of her eye so she completely changed the subject. "I do think you should get a new car." She picked a new topic right away looking at Morgan with big eyes so he knew JJ was coming back.

"Okay guys I should probably be getting home." JJ grabbed her purse from the seat beside Morgan, getting a whiff of his cologne and melting a little more on the inside.

"I'll share a cab with you," Garcia said as she stood up, "Are you staying handsome or are you heading out?"

"I'll get you ladies into a cab and I'm going to walk for a little bit, I've got a lot on my mind." He responded walking with them to the door.

Morgan hailed a cab for them and opened the door. Garcia got in first giving him a kiss on the cheek goodnight "Thank you, my dark knight." She slid over behind the drivers seat.

JJ was leaning on one side of the door while Morgan was holding it steady. "I had a fun time tonight." JJ smiled up at him, she was afraid to bring up the weird chemistry between them, and the almost kiss?

"Me too JJ, I wish we had more nights off like this." Morgan gave her his signature smirk. Why not flirt a little bit, it wasn't like anything was going to happen, the night was ending.

JJ reached up and caressed his broad shoulder, "See ya Monday, Morgan." She let her hand linger a little too long. She pulled away and ducked to get in the cab when Morgan grabbed her wrist.

"JJ, I know it's none of my business," Morgan started as he could see her playfulness on her face turn into the serious JJ he knows, "Any man who doesn't want to be your husband is crazy because you're beautiful and are an amazing mother." Morgan looked at her in the eyes and then his eyes diverted to the ground, he was slightly embarrassed.

Before he knew what was happening JJ had tilted his chin up with one finger so he was looking at her in the eye again and held his gaze for a couple seconds then gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "Goodnight, Derek." She said coyly with a rosy hue on her cheeks.

Morgan didn't want her to go now! Before he could even say good night, she was in the cab and he was looking at the tail lights driving away. He was happy he chose not to ride with the girls so that he could walk and clear his mind. He has always admired JJ but for some reason things had been different between them for the past couple of months, there was this unspoken chemistry. It was like he was falling in love with one of his closest friends.

While Derick strolled the nightlife filled streets JJ sat in the cab with her eyes trained on the objects flying by out the window. She couldn't stop smiling, 'get it together girl', JJ thought to herself. It's been a long time coming for her and Morgan to have their shot, but tonight wasn't the night. It was too soon and Derek knew that too, that's why she cared for him so much, because she knew he respected her.

"So, interesting night, huh?" Garcia prompted a conversation.

JJ turned to look at her best friend with a smirk and she tried to hide her laughter, she didn't want to say anything out loud, she just wanted to be in the moment.

"Don't worry angel, your secret kiss is safe with me." Garcia said knowing exactly what was going through JJs mind.

"Ugh I love you woman." JJ slurred, feeling grateful for Penelope being such a good friend. She leaned over and rested her head on the analyst's shoulder as she dozed off to sleep thinking about Derek's soft lips on hers.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always R&R! I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

I JUST REALIZED I NEVER PUBLISHED THIS! I am soooo sorry, y'all! I just logged on because I thought it was weird I hadn't received any notifications for chapter 3 and it was because I only uploaded this to my Doc Manager and I forgot to publish it fully! So here is my original upload and the following chapter.

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, and PM's, I'm glad you're loving this story as much as I am loving writing it! If you have any ideas, or something you'd like to see included feel free to reach out. As always.. I don't own any of the characters. ENJOY!

JJ woke up in a tizzy, she had spent all night dreaming of Morgan but now her head was pounding and it felt as though she couldn't lift it off the pillow. 'Oh my gosh', JJ thought to herself as she tried to sit up, 'what got into me last night'. Fully sitting up, JJ looked around to find herself sleeping in the guest bed. Well at least she wasn't too incoherent to forget that she hadn't washed her sheets yet in the master bedroom. A sudden wave of sadness hit her, thinking about Will and the years she wasted with him made her upset but then thinking about Henry and all the joy he has brought to her life cheered her up a bit. Her mom had texted her about an hour ago informing JJ that they would be spending the day and the zoo and Henry would be home around 4 pm. 'I've got 9 hours to get my act together' JJ did the math in her head seeing it was about 7 am now. She got up and headed down to the kitchen for some much-needed water and an Advil. She sat on her counter with the glass of water and flipped through the various photos she and the team took last night, thank god for these wonderful humans. Next, she moved on to the texts and was shocked at her and Morgan's conversation. She didn't even remember texting with him last night, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the cab on Garcia's shoulder. JJs cheeks instantly flushed when she started to read.

JJ: Did you make it home okat? How waa the walk?

'Wow couldn't make it any more obvious you were drunk texting him, huh?' JJ scolded herself as she saw the many typos in her messages.

Morgan: I walked for about 10 minutes, got lost, then called an Uber. Haha, what are you still going up?

JJ: Just thinking about your kind words. Morgan, I really appreciate you

Morgan: Jennifer, Will doesn't deserve you, you deserve a real man

'This man is smooth' JJ laughed, but then she read her next response and was surprised knowing what kind of reaction she would get from him.

JJ: What's a real man, Derek?

Morgan: Someone who is there on your good and bad dayd, someone who will make you laugh when you're crying, and someone who can make you moan while you sweat

'My god' JJs mouth was agape at this point and she had the glass of water leaning on her leg but tilting so much that some water dripped out on her thigh. She could see the errors in his messages but she knew what he was trying to say.

JJ: Where can I find someone like this?

Morgan: Call me day or night, beautiful.

JJ didn't respond to the last message, sadly. She looked at the time stamps and realized there was a ten-minute period before Morgan sent the last message so JJ probably fell asleep. She was happy the conversation ended there because at least they didn't get intimate, she would be mortified to see him at work on Monday. JJ refilled her glass and slowly ascended the stairs into her guest bedroom, it was only 7:30 am, there was time for a nap before she had to be productive.

Derek woke up on his couch with Clooney staring right at him. He must have slept through breakfast time, Morgan looked at his watch and saw it was only 8 am, he concluded that Clooney was just pissed he took up the entire couch.

"Hey buddy, sorry I overslept." Morgan begrudgingly rose off the couch.

Other than Morgan sleeping in his favorite spot he knew Clooney was getting restless because he hadn't been outside all morning. The one bad thing about having a dog is that they adhere to your schedules. Since Clooney was so used to his 5:30 am runs he had probably been holding in his pee all morning since there was no work today and Morgan slept in. Going into the kitchen to make a breakfast shake Morgan looked down at his phone hoping to see a response from JJ. The last text he sent her, "Call me day or night, beautiful" he thought it was pretty forward but he was drunk at the time, now he was just embarrassed because she didn't respond. She needs some time, Morgan dismissed the idea that JJ wasn't interested in him, it had been less than a day since they officially called it quits.

Morgan sat at the table massaging his temples to ease the pressure of a hangover and decided to call Reid. He hadn't heard from the young agent since he saw him and Prentiss leave the bar together without saying goodbye. He answered on the first ring, it was almost like Reid was waiting for his call.

"Reid?" Morgan was surprised by his sudden answer but he didn't hear anything on the other end of the line.

"Morgan, what's up?" Reid finally answered. He knew exactly why Morgan was calling.

"How was your night last night?" Morgan inquired, "Ya know, after you and Prentiss left the bar needing each other to stand…" Morgan couldn't hold in a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, laugh it up Morgan but nothing happened." Reid replied, knowing he wiped the smirk off of Morgans face.

"Come on," Morgan sighed, "What do I need to do to get you two together?"

He knew they had feelings for each other but the timing was never right and after Emily "dying" there was some trust issues that had to be worked out before anything else.

"It was the perfect night if you ask me," Reid confessed, a smile crossing his lips that Morgan could hear through the phone.

"What happened kid?!" Morgan was doing his best to pry it out of him.

"Well we got into our cab and came back to my apartment.." Reid started to say as Morgan cut him off.

"You sly dog, I knew you guys ended up together." Morgan laughed.

"Not in the slightest Morgan, get your mind out of the gutter." Reid said matter of factly. "We got back to my apartment and watched the documentary I had recorded, I got her some water and she fell asleep in my arms on my couch."

"Wow" Morgan was shocked.

"So, seeing her tomorrow should be awkward but we'll see." Reid admitted thinking about the team's plans.

"What do you guys have planned for tomorrow?" Morgan inquired.

"What do you mean?" Reid was confused. "Dinner at Rossis?" Maybe Rossi hadn't reached out to him yet.

"I haven't heard anything about that…" Morgan hadn't heard anything about this from Rossi directly.

"Oh, I would call Rossi," Reid told him, "Or he might be calling you soon, I'm not sure, but I have to go Emily is on the other line." A smile spread across his face when he saw her name come up on the screen.

"And who said you didn't have any game?" Morgan laughed

"You!" Reid responded immediately.

"Alright well maybe I'll see ya tomorrow lover boy." Morgan said before he hung up.

As soon as he got off the phone with Reid he thought of JJ. Now he was getting the chance to see her before work on Monday and he hoped this would reduce his anxiety. He was sure why but the thought of being in the same room as her again made him feel giddy, he was a little disappointed that the entire team was going to be at Rossis, but what did he expect? He even thought about giving her a call right now to see if she was going to be at the dinner but he hadn't even received a call from Rossi yet so he figured he better wait for the invitation.

JJ sat at the couch by her front window waiting for Henry to get home, it had been a long day and a half and she knew being back with her son would make her feel so much better. Her mom's car pulled up in front of the house and JJ sprang out of her seat then ran outside.

"Hey baby!" She exclaimed as Henry ran into her embrace.

"Momma!" Henrys grin was as big as his smile on Christmas morning.

JJ couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes when she saw her mom approaching her with worry as she continued to embrace her son. She knew things were changing but now that she is back to reality with Henry home, it seemed like it was all hitting her at once.

"Hey, buddy why don't you run inside and wash-up," JJ tried to seem as cheery as possible, "I've got some dino nuggets waiting for you!"

As soon as Henry heard dino nuggets he took off, not even saying good-bye to grandma. JJ watched her little man run into her house and turned to face her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Jennifer," Sandy immediately wrapped her up in her arms, "I am so sorry, honey."

JJ hadn't given her mom many details but she wanted Henry to come home sooner than what Will had told her mom so she texted her and explained what had happened. JJ didn't say another back to her mom, she just stood there in her mom's embrace like she had just fallen off the swing set as a young girl and scraped her knee.

"I don't know what I did…" JJ was at a loss for words as her mom lead her up to the front porch and they took a seat on the wooden bench.

"Jennifer Jareau, you didn't do anything." Her mom stopped mid-sentence, "He was threatened by your hours and couldn't handle being the father or husband you needed him to be." She tried to capture her daughters gaze.

"Let's go inside. I'll check on the nuggets and finish up dinner while you drink some tea and relax." Sandy shook her head in disbelief as she stood up.

"No," JJ grabbed her hand as she was still sitting down, "I just need some time with henry, mom. I need to explain everything that's going on and I don't want him to see me like this without an explanation." JJ pleaded not letting go out her mom's hand.

"If that's what you really want, sweetie." JJs mom kneeled down beside her, analyzing her daughter.

"Yes, I'm sure," JJ tried her best to put on a brave face, "Thank you for everything."

JJ got up and gave her mom a hug goodbye. She took a deep breath and walked into her house mentally preparing herself for this conversation with Henry. It could go two ways, he's either going to hate me or he's going to hate Will for disappearing, JJ thought as she walked into the kitchen. She hoped it was the latter. She knew Henry would never fully understand the depth of what happened but she knew that Henry doesn't want anyone hurting his momma so with that in mind most of his resentment should be towards his father. Henry told her all about his visit to the zoo as JJ finished preparing dinner and he explained how bears like to hibernate during the winter. He had a new favorite animal and he wanted to work at a zoo when he grows up. JJ was happy that her house wasn't silent anymore, it relieved her knowing that there could still be happiness in her home. JJ served the nuggets and after 10 minutes of role playing with the dinos and Henry she decided it was time that she brought up what she had been dreading.

"Henry, I need to tell you something about your papa." JJ started off slow.

"Where is papa?" Henry looked around the kitchen, just now realizing that his dad was nowhere to be found.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about baby," JJ took his hand in hers, "Daddy won't be staying with us anymore."

"Daddy died?" Henrys big eyes welled up with tears.

"No! No, Henry. Daddy is busy with work and he hurt mommy's feelings so he is getting his own house." JJ tried to explain it as simple as possible without making his father out to be the asshole that he is, even though he didn't deserve it.

"He hurt you? Where?" Henry looked right at her with concern all over his little face.

"He hurt my heart, my feelings Henry," She pointed to her chest, "You can't see it but I'm upset." She watched what he did next.

Henry reached his hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss and then placed it where JJs hand was on her chest, "A kiss always makes it better, momma." Henry looked up at her knowing something was wrong with his mom.

"Thank you, baby." She pulled Henry over to her lap and hugged him for a few moments.

"Daddy told me he was taking me to a movie when I came home…" Henry said into JJs shoulder with a disappointed tone in his soft voice.

"Well how would you like to come to Uncle Rossi's house tomorrow? All of your favorite people are going to be there!" JJ tried to cheer him up remembering Rossi's dinner invitation to the whole team. She was sure no one would mind if she brought Henry along, she wouldn't be surprised if Hotch was bringing Jack either.

"Uncle Reid?" Henry's eyes lit up. He loved all of her co-workers, because they have become his second family over the years, but Reid was his favorite.

"Yes, Uncle Reid is so excited to see you!" She squeezed his cheek getting a laugh from him.

"What about Uncle Morgan?" Henry asked, thinking of his second favorite uncle.

"Yep, and Auntie Penelope, Aunt Emily, Uncle Aaron, and maybe Jack too!" JJ brushed over the Uncle Morgan topic all together.

"Wow!" Henry was overcome with joy.

JJ laughed as she picked him up from the dinner table to bring him up to bed. "Go brush your teeth, Henry, I've got to do some laundry." JJ set him down by the bathroom door and headed down the hall to her bedroom for the first time since she had interrupted Will and Megan.

JJ opened the door and looked around the room, nothing was out of place, even the throw pillows were arranged exactly as she usually left them. She wanted to burn the whole bed but she settled for washing the sheets, mattress pad, comforter, and pillowcases. One more night in the guest room can't hurt, JJ admitted to herself, knowing that she wasn't ready to sleep in that dirty bed. She tossed sheets into the washer and went back to find Henry picking out a book in his room.

"What are we reading tonight?" JJ sat down on his bed arranging his stuffed animals the way he liked them. He always wanted the lion closest to him for protection, then the stuffed power ranger, then the monkey from his Auntie Penelope.

"This one!" Henry brought over a big picture book about trains.

"Okay, but this is a big book Henry so we have to leave some for tomorrow." JJ sighed looking down at the book, this has got to be the hundred thousandth time I've read this book to him.

"Okaaaay." Henry sighed as he climbed onto the bed next to JJ.

As JJ read the book she mentally kicked herself for being annoyed with his book choice, she would read this to him a million times a day if it made him happy. She would do anything for him. As they laid there cuddled up reading JJ felt a wave of melancholy wash over her as she realized 'this was how it was going to be from now on, just me and him,' she thought.

Next chapter will be the dinner party at Rossi's house! As always R&R I love the feedback from you all


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner party chapter! Thanks for all of your positive feedback, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write one with all of the characters involved. Don't worry the story will be getting more JJ and Morgan centric but I want to build up some background to the plot that I have in mind without just jumping in. M chapters are in the future soon! I do not own the characters, just the story.

Garcia rushed around her apartment looking for her keys, she was running late. JJ and Henry were waiting on her to pick them up so they could all had over to Rossi's together. Garcia insisted on driving JJ because she wanted to have a good time without worrying about Henry or driving home. She wanted her friend to have a few glasses, or a bottle, of wine to take the edge off the recent separation from Will. Garcia cursed herself as she found the keys sitting next to a bottle of pinot noir that she had put on the counter, she had them together so she didn't forget the wine for JJ but she ended up forgetting her plan all together. Once her keys were in hand she flew down the stairs and raced to JJs house.

"Ah, Jayje," Garcia was frantic as she got out of her car, "I'm sorry I'm late!" She ran around the car to give her friend a hug.

"Pen, don't worry about it, we still have another 10 minutes to get there." JJ reassured her as she called for Henry.

"Hey, I'll go get him, get in the car." Garcia went to go inside.

"Penelope.." JJ started to protest but she had already taken off into the house with JJ house keys in hand. JJ sat down in the front seat and saw her favorite bottle of wine sitting in the back seat. She knew what Garcia was doing and she appreciated it, but at the same time she didn't want her friend to baby her.

JJ looked up and saw Henry running away from Garcia out of the house as she chased after him with her arms raised above her head. "Hop in the backseat bud." Garcia called as she locked the front door.

"Momma Auntie Penelope is attacking me with eskimo kisses." Henry told his mom as he fumbled with his seatbelt.

"That silly Auntie Penelope." JJ laughed as she turned around and helped Henry with the seatbelt.

"Everyone buckled and ready to go?" Garcia asked, as she adjusted her mirrors.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Henry as very excited to see the team.

The drive went by quick, thanks to Garcia drilling JJ about Morgan the whole time. She knew her friend wanted to gossip about her current relationships and help get things off her chest and she knew Garcia would never bring up Will in front of Henry so that left Morgan.

"So, is our sexy dark knight going to be there tonight?" Garcia asked, whispering as she turned up the music slightly to keep Henry entertained in the backseat.

"Oh my goodness, Garcia," JJ shoved her arm slightly, "Don't start with this!" She laughed.

"Um excuse me but I think you two are the ones who started back at the pub the other night making oogley eyes at each other," Garcia rambled on, "And the touching, there was so much touching why.." She was cut off.

"Okay! Enough about the touching." JJ was laughing as she stopped her friend from continuing any further, she motioned to Henry sitting in the back seat. Sure she didn't want to discuss Morgan in front of her son but it was harmless, she was using that as more of an excuse to stay away from the topic all together.

"Okay, okay," Garcia rolled her eyes, "But soon we will be eating pasta and drinking wine while Jack and Henry play and then you're all mine and Em's." Garcia told her as they pulled into Rossi's gigantic driveway.

"This place will never cease to amaze me." JJ said she got out of the car and helped Henry out of the back seat.

"Well this is what it looks like when you dedicate every waking minute of your life to the FBI and have many successful books." Garcia said as they walked up to the house.

JJ looked over at the other cars in the driveway as they waited for someone to com answer the door. She saw Derek's car so she knew that was something she had to deal with tonight, better here than in the office she thought as Rossi opened the door.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman!" Rossi said in a loud voice. He bent over to say hello to Henry. Rossi wasn't aware of Will and JJs recent breakup, "You could have brought Will too, there's more than enough food for us." He said, oblivious to JJs nervous demeanor.

"That's alright, he had prior plans." She lied as she entered the house. Yeah, he's probably banging Megan as we speak, she thought to herself and sighed inwardly.

They all walked into the kitchen together to see the rest of the team. Hotch ended up bringing Jack and she was happy because she didn't feel awkward about being the only one to show up with their kid. The team was understanding and they knew that every moment spent at home was precious to JJ and Hotch especially since they both have children. As soon as Morgan laid his eyes on JJ he was enthralled. Her small figure looked stunning in a black v-neck shirt that she paired with a burgundy leather jacket that he thought was sexy as hell, but the way her jeans hugged her hips was a whole different story he shocked himself a little bit, 'you're thinking of JJ, your coworker,' Morgan had to remind himself as he shook his head.

"Oh, look who it is," Morgan said walking over to Henry, who's eyes got big immediately, "What's up big man?" He went to give Henry a high five.

"I'm not a big man, I'm little you're big." Henry laughed as he held on to his mom's leg.

"High-five little man!" Morgan bent down so he was Henry's height.

JJ liked seeing Morgan like this, she never got to see him interact with kids. And who knew Henry would be such a nice buffer for the awkwardness between her and Morgan, it's a win win she thought to herself.

"Where's your Uncle Reid?" JJ said as she was trying to get him to open up to the group so she could have her leg back from his grip. Henry finally let go and ran around the counter and practically jumped into Reids arms.

"Well I didn't get a hug!" Morgan said acting hurt. JJ patted him on the back as she walked over to the mini bar and grabbed an empty wine glass.

Garcia grabbed the glass from JJ and filled it to the brim for her friend as they mingled with the rest of the team, she knew this gathering was perfect for JJ to keep her mind off Will and to get her out of the house. She would never admit to it but she was the one who convinced Rossi to have the team over for another cooking lesson, they were all due for a relaxing night together. Henry and Jack had run off within the first ten minutes of JJ, Garcia, and Henry arriving, JJ wasn't complaining though, it was nice for Henry to have a friend here. As they stood around the counter watching Rossi layer more cheese on top of his already baked lasagna, he called Emily around to help him out.

"Time for the finishing touch." He announced, "The secret to any good lasagna is to add extra cheese to the top before putting it in the over for its final fifteen minutes of baking." He showed Emily the technique and let her do the rest.

"Call me Chef Prentiss!" She raised her glass and took a big swig as she felt accomplished looking down at her final cheese covered lasagna.

"Chef Prentiss needs more wine," Reid laughed as she went to take a swig from her empty glass. "Here let me." He reached for her glass.

JJ exchanged a glance with Garcia acknowledging the cute gesture by Reid. JJ was happy that things finally started to spark between them. Will used to be caring like that, he would fill her glass for her when she was busy reviewing case files at their dinner table late at night, he used to bring her wine in bed, key words being 'used to' JJ thought to herself.

"I'm going to check on these boys before we start dinner." JJ left her empty glass on the counter and turned to navigate her way through the giant house looking for Jack and Henry.

"What are you guys up to?" She finally found them in the media room near the back of the estate.

"Uncle Rossi showed us how to watch movies on his big screen!" Jack turned around in his giant leather chair.

"It's like I really am at the movie theater, momma." Henry said as he stood up on the chair to look at his mom.

"It looks like it!" JJ agreed as both boys turned their backs to the doorway and continued watching the movie as if she wasn't there.

Suddenly JJ felt a slight tap on her arm and she was startled a bit, she turned to her side and saw Morgan leaning on the door frame opposite her.

"Geez, Morgan, you really know how to sneak up on a girl." JJ laughed hoping he couldn't sense the shakiness in her voice.

"I noticed your glass was empty." He smirked and looked down at her big blue eyes as his hand was reaching JJ's wine glass out to her.

JJ's eyes broke away from his, she glanced at his jawline and her eyes traveled down his arms as she sighed at how his masculinity made her feel inside. Her eyes finally landed on the glass of wine in his hand, when she grabbed it from him it felt like something was turned on inside her. It was like they were back at the bar together, just them, alone, but this time they were in one of their colleague's houses surrounded by their other coworkers and her own son. Suddenly JJ was aware of her surroundings she grabbed the glass and she stepped out into the dim hallway as Morgan followed her.

"Thanks." JJ said as she tilted her glass towards him and took a swig.

"Don't mention it." Morgan smiled as he took a sip of his scotch.

It was awkward for a moment because they were both thinking about the other night, and the almost kiss, but neither of them was about to bring it up. Morgan decided to step up and create some conversation, 'how do I expect to have a relationship with her if I can't even talk to her without wanting to kiss her?' he thought to himself.

"How are you doing JJ?" Morgan asked, genuinely concerned.

"I wish you guys would stop acting like you're skating on thin ice when you're around me." JJ admitted. She didn't know why she didn't feel comfortable saying this to Emily or Penelope, but she felt comfortable saying it to Derek.

"We're just trying to be here for you the best way we know how." Morgan admitted looking right back at her. He held her eyes for a few seconds before she looked away.

"So, you're best way of supporting a friend is pouring her a full glass of wine?" JJ laughed trying to break some of the tension, this is getting better she thought.

"You seemed to like the drinks I bought you the other night." Morgan smirked as he leaned up against the wall mirroring JJs stance. Risky territory, he knew that, but it seemed as though his body was being drawn to hers.

JJ was shocked by his response and she blushed a little bit thinking back to having her hands all over his muscular thigh. "I don't recall." JJ teased him, knowing what he was getting at.

"No?" Morgan asked as he slid his shoulder along the wall and took a step closer to JJ so that there were standing face to face. He took a sip of his drink that was in his right hand and with his left hand he started caressing JJs thigh, up and down, like she did to him a couple nights ago.

"Derek…" JJ looked down at the closing gap between them and looked up into his eyes that were so dark they almost seemed black, suddenly she felt her cheeks heat up and her lower abdomen got warm. She inched closer to him and placed her free hand on his chest, playing with one of his buttons. "What are we doing?" She looked back up at him, then to his lips, and then back to his eyes.

"I don't know, Jayje." Morgan responded. Their voices were barely whispers, inaudible to anyone but them. "I just know it feels right." He admitted as he leaned in closer.

JJ bit her lower lip as she watched Morgan swipe his tongue across his own lips, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. Suddenly she became enthralled with the idea of his lips on hers, on her neck, on her chest, on her… She was cut off from her own thoughts as Morgan leaned down the rest of the way and captured her lips in a soft kiss. His hand moved from caressing her thigh up to her lower waist. As they ended the kiss they both looked at each other and grinned. It was weird that this seemed so natural to them, it was like their lips were the perfect fit.

They were smiling at each other for a second when their lips collided once more, this time it was more heated. Their mouths opened and Morgan finally got to taste JJ, his tongue danced with hers as he pulled their centers closer together while he tightened his grip on her waist. JJ grabbed Morgan's shirt pulling him closer to her. It was like they forgot they were in their superiors' home surrounded by work friends who would all find this wildly inappropriate. JJ felt Morgan's hardening length against her thigh and she let out a soft moan into Morgan's mouth, then she rolled her hips forward creating friction. He let out a groan and moved his hand from her waist up to her neck. Morgan pulled back from the kiss on a few inches, keeping his length pressed firmly against her abdomen, he wanted JJ to know how she makes him feel. He traced soft circles along her neck before intertwining his fingers in her hair and pulling her in for another searing kiss. Suddenly JJ heard familiar little footsteps and pulled back from Morgan taking a big step back.

"Did I do something wrong JJ?" Morgan looked down at her confused and longing for more kisses.

"No I thought I heard-.." JJ was cut off by Henry rounding the corner and running straight into the two of them. 'Good thing we stopped when we did.' JJ thought to herself.

'Hey momma, I'm hungry." Henry looked up at his mom in the hallway, thank god he was so young and naïve.

"Let's go," JJ took his hand and led him down the hallway, "I'm sure the lasagna is ready."

She looked back at Morgan scanning over his whole body and then giving him a smirk before she disappeared around the corner. Morgan was left in the hallway speechless, he made a few adjustments to his trousers and rejoined the group in the kitchen as if he hadn't been making out with JJ for the past 5 minutes.

How'd ya like that ending? So, I have an idea of where I want to take this story but I would love to incorporate your ideas as well; I have already received a few great requests so keep them coming! Thank you for bearing with me, sorry about that update, mishap, I thought I uploaded chapter three days ago!


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night went well. JJ had a chance to talk to Hotch and Rossi, in private, and she informed them of what was happening with Will. Rossi was very concerned and offered to "take care of him", and Hotch was very understanding, he even offered to watch Henry when needed. Rossi cooks a mean lasagna, and even made an extra pan so everyone had some leftovers to bring home. Six bottles of wine were exchanged amongst the group so laughter filled the air, it was the perfect Saturday night to end their mini break from work.

Around 9:15 she looked down at her watch and decided it was time to head out.

"Hey Pen, could we head out?" JJ looked over at her designated driver, "I have to get Henry to bed for real." She laughed.

"Of course, let me get our jackets." She got up from the table and headed towards the front door.

"Thank you for such a relaxing evening, Rossi." JJ stood up and approached him for a hug, "It's really helped me cheer up." She gave him a real smile, it felt like the first real one in days.

"Anytime, kiddo." Rossi responded, giving her a tight hug.

"I'll see you guys bright and early Monday morning!" JJ waved to the rest of the group and went to wake Henry up.

She could hear Penelope bidding farewell as she shook Henry slightly, "Henry, baby," she pulled the covers off him, "It's time to go, we have to get you in your bed."

"Need me to lift him out for you? It doesn't look like he's getting up." Morgan chuckled as he walked in the room behind her.

"Oh, carrying him down Rossis driveway is a piece of cake," JJ turned to him and matched his smirk, "You should see me trying to carry him up the stairs, I feel like he's gotten so big."

"Well I can come home and do that for you too." Morgan joked, keeping the mood light. JJ rolled her eyes.

JJ turned to nudge Henry one more time, "Henry, time to go bud."

Morgan looked down at JJ kneeling beside her son and he felt so many things in that moment. He didn't understand how Will could walk out on something this pure. He would give anything to have a loving wife and kids, which was odd for. Over the past year he had slowed down his game with the ladies a little bit. Suddenly the idea of a family with JJ popped into his mind and he had to rid himself of those thoughts 'too soon, pal' he thought to himself. JJ stood up and was facing him once more, looking up at Morgan through her lashes. He couldn't stop thinking about how soft her lips were, why had it taken him this long to make a move on her? Oh yeah, the whole husband situation.

"What are you looking at?" JJ couldn't take the silence anymore which pulled Morgan out of his trance.

"You." His eyes never wavered from hers. He could see the pink hues that were beginning to color JJs cheeks.

"Derek, I-..." JJ was cut off by Penelope.

"Ready to go, Jayje?" She asked in a perky tone. She didn't acknowledge the fact that this was the second time she found them alone together in very close proximity to each other's bodies. Garcia knew she was doing them a favor by not saying anything but boy did these two need some time together to figure things out, she thought.

"Yeah just waiting on this kid." She laughed and moved to the side so Penelope could see Henry still sleeping on the couch.

"Here," Morgan said as he stepped forward and picked Henry up, "Let me carry him out for you, just grab my jacket."

Before JJ could protest Morgan was already out of the room heading to the front door with Garcia right behind him. JJ waved her final goodbye and grabbed Morgan's jacket off the coat hook. She could smell his cologne as she was walking down the driveway, man his scent is intoxicating on its own, she groaned internally. It was a funny sight to see Morgan trying to get Henry in the backseat, it was clear he doesn't have much experience with kids, let alone ones that are out cold.

"Careful with his head!" Garcia was saying as JJ walked up to the car.

"I've got it from here." JJ laughed as she tried to wedge her way in between Morgan and the car.

Morgan turned to look at her and they were face to face both trying to squeeze into the back seat. "I've got it, it's just the seatbelt."

JJ could feel his warm breath ghost across her lips and it instantly made her core all warm. Morgan fidgeted around for a couple more seconds, then said goodnight to Garcia and closed the car door. JJ was standing right behind him hugging his jacket close to her chest, becoming more enthralled as seconds passed.

"Thank you." JJ smiled at him once he turned around.

"Anytime, JJ." He said nonchalantly.

"Well here ya go." JJ reached her hand out to give him the jacket.

"Thank you." He reached for it and let his hand graze over JJs fingers for a second before putting the jacket on. Man, this guy makes everything look sexy, JJ thought to herself as she watched his muscles flex when he put the jacket on.

"Alright well I better get going…" JJ started to say, silently pleading that he would carry on the conversation for a moment more.

"Are we going to talk about all the kissing?" He couldn't take the weird tension anymore, he had to say something.

"Um," JJ was flustered, she didn't know if Garcia heard his question from inside the car, "Yeah, we will but…" JJ motioned to the car right next to them.

"I could come over tomorrow?" Morgan replied hopeful.

An immediate wave of excitement washed over JJ but that quickly faded. If he comes over to the house, not much talking will get done, she thought.

"Public place." JJ blurted out, kind of nervous.

"What?" Morgan laughed, he could tell she was not in her element. But then again neither was he, these feelings for JJ were new and he didn't know how to navigate falling for one of his best friends.

"Let's meet at the Starbucks on 5th." JJ clarified what she was trying to get at. She crossed her fingers, silently praying he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Okay, what time works best for you and Henry?" He asked, peeking around JJ to see if Garcia was trying to listen in on the conversation.

JJ smiled up at him again for the third time that night. She loved how considerate he was of her with everything that is going on with Will. "How about 11? Will is coming over at 11:30 to get his stuff and I would rather not be home." JJ admitted looking down at the ground.

"11 is perfect." Morgan replied as he was trying to curb his anger towards Will.

"Alright, it's a date.." JJ tried to stop her sentence but it was too late, "Well you know what I mean, I'll see ya tomorrow." She nervously chuckled.

"See you tomorrow, JJ." He smiled back at her, he couldn't help noticing how cute she is. He watched her get into Garcia's car before he started to walk to back up the driveway to his vehicle.

As he drove home his mind was centered on JJ. He couldn't figure out when he started to feel this way about her. He had always found her attractive but over the last two months he found himself thinking about her while he was sitting in the bullpen, he tried to sit next to her on the jet more often, and even watching her backside when she walked away. It wasn't one sided either, he could tell JJs feelings for him started to shift when she began to play along with his flirty banter, this made him like her even more. When he pulled up to his condo he shot her a quick text before getting out of the car, 'Excited for tomorrow'.

JJ was exhausted by the time Garcia got her and Henry home, she couldn't wait to crawl in bed. She lugged Henry up the stairs and put him right into bed with his day clothes still on. Out of breath from carrying him up the big flight of stairs she thought of how much easier it would be if Morgan came home with her. JJ began to get ready for bed and she looked down at a text from him as she brushed her teeth, her smile opened even wider once she read it. 'Me too (:' She kept the response short and sweet.

JJ knew that her marriage was fading away starting at least a year ago and having Morgan around has been a help in some ways, but mostly he has just been a temptation that she was never allowed to taste- until now. Morgan had always had a flirty comments ready for her and would always insinuate that she had just spent the night having sex when she would yawn at work. Little did he know, she hadn't been intimate with Will for at least 6 months. She felt guilty but there had been multiple times while she was still married that she wished Morgan was the one lying in bed next to her instead of her husband. The things she wanted him to do to her filled her dirty mind on the nights that Will would fall asleep without acknowledging her, or the lingerie she was wearing, in hopes of some form of physical contact. JJ laid back on her pillow and thought about Morgans strong chest, his rock-hard arms, and his soft lips. She was craving him so bad but she would have to satisfy herself tonight since Morgan was clearly not coming over.

She woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. JJ was confused, she looked at her phone and saw that it was only 7:30. If I'm not in my kitchen and Henry can't reach the countertop, who the hell is in my kitchen? JJ was disorientated as she walked to Henrys room to check on him, he wasn't in his bed or anywhere in his room. Now JJ was startled more than anything, she ran down the stairs and down the hall straight into the kitchen. The first person she saw was Henry, he was sitting at the island munching on an apple. JJ let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes continued to scan the kitchen when she spotted Will cooking on the stove with his back to her. For some reason, she found herself disappointed that it wasn't Morgan cooking breakfast. Why would he be in my house cooking breakfast anyway, she thought to herself as she approached Henry for a hug.

"Mommas up!" Henry exclaimed, giving her position away to Will.

"Morning baby." She hugged him from behind and stole a bite of apple from his hand.

"Hey!" Henry pulled the rest of his apple away and laughed.

"Good morning, Cher." Will turned around with a smile on his face. He had a stack of pancakes on one hand and a spatula in the other. Had she not spoiled his affair four days ago and kicked him out, she would be grateful for the help in the kitchen.

"Will you said you were going to be here at 11:30." JJ didn't greet him, she wasn't okay with him being here.

"I figured you guys could use some breakfast." He set the plate down in front of JJ.

"Papa made pancakes!" Henry shouted, a little too loud for it being so early on a Sunday.

"I see that, buddy." JJ gave him a slight smile and moved around the counter to get him a plate. "Here," She stacked four pancakes high, "Eat these while I talk to your father."

JJ grabbed Wills forearm and practically dragged him out into the hall. "What are you doing?"

"I made breakfast…" Will responded, playing dumb.

"Will, I don't want you here making breakfast, I just explained to Henry that you won't be living here," JJ was pissed so she was very animated as she talked, "Now you're here making breakfast, you're confusing him."

"I'm not the one who's confusing him, you're the one kicking his daddy out of the house." Will retorted.

"Yes, you're right, I kicked his father out after I came home to him fucking some young girl in our bed!" JJ was about to lose it.

"JJ, we can work this out, it won't happen again." Will reached for her hand that she quickly pulled away.

"Yeah right, where did you stay the past few nights?" JJ already knew the answer to her question so she stood there waiting to be let down again.

"Well I had nowhere else to go JJ-…" Will started to make an excuse for him staying at Megan's house the last few nights.

"Bull shit." JJ cut him off, she didn't want to hear anything he had to say. "We'll finish breakfast and you can clean your stuff out. I have plans at 11." JJ walked back into the kitchen leaving Will in the hall.

She told Will she had plans today but truthfully, she wasn't feeling up to seeing Morgan. She knew Henry would be upset after Will left the house with boxes. JJ texted Morgan to let him know she had to cancel, 'Derek I'm so sorry but Will showed up early and things aren't going well so I can't make it. I will have to spend the day helping Henry understand the situation. Please don't be mad.' She added the last sentence because she was used to Will getting angry about everything. Breakfast was going as well as expected. JJ wouldn't start a conversation with Will and he tried to start many conversations with her but she quickly shut him down. JJ took Henry up to his room and played with Legos while Will packed up his belongings. Morgan finally responded to her message around 10, she was worried he wasn't going to respond at all. 'Don't worry about it JJ, we'll just have to make it another time'. JJ sat on the floor watching Henry crash into their Lego structures with his toy trucks when Will came into the room.

"All packed up." He said as he leaned against the door frame.

"About time," JJ mumbled under her breath just so Will could hear it. "Come say bye-bye to daddy." JJ called Henry over.

"Where are you going, daddy?" Henry looked up at Will with his big eyes and in that moment he regretted every single second he had ever spent with Megan.

"I'm not going anywhere buddy, I just can't live here anymore, I'll always be with you though." Will kneeled down to be at Henrys eyesight.

"But why?" Henry asked a little confused.

Will looked over at JJ looking for the right response to give to his son, JJ just rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to get involved in their goodbye because it would make her seem like the bad guy.

"Me and your momma just have some things to work out." Will looked back at Henry and kept it simple, he would never understand the magnitude of what was going on anyways.

Will, still kneeling on the floor, grabbed Henry and pulled him into a big hug. JJ stood there observing the whole thing with tears in her eyes because she knew this would alter Henrys life forever. She also knew she couldn't sacrifice her happiness so they could seem like a happy family forever.

"Thank you for the bear hug." Will said as he stood up and ruffled his sons hair. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay," Henry responded in a quiet voice, "Love you daddy." He turned and went back to his toys.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." JJ wiped a tear from her cheek.

"JJ, you don't have to do this, we can work this out." Will pleaded as he had his hand on the front door to leave.

"No, we can't, Will I can barely look at you." JJ admitted, she felt small in that moment but she knew she was strong enough to get through this for herself and Henry.

Will looked to the ground, as much as he hated what their marriage had turned into he still had fallen in love with JJ and he felt bad about hurting her. "I'll call you when I get settled in." He responded and opened the front door to go.

"Goodbye, Will." JJ said as she stood there leaning on the door.

"Goodbye, Cher." He said and walked down the driveway with his last box in his arms.

JJ closed the door, leaned up against it, and sank to the floor. That was the last time they would have a conversation together before they got divorced, that was the last time Will was in her home as her husband, it was all hitting JJ at once and she began to cry. As toxic as the marriage had become she still felt some remorse for not even trying to work it out for Henrys sake but the affair had been going on too long and she would never trust Will again. The rest of the afternoon JJ spent with Henry playing toys, watching movies, and answering questions about his father. This is going to be a long week, she thought.

Sooo Will is officially out of the picture, but for how long? Next chapter is their first case and Morgan and JJ will finally get a chance to talk. R&R (:


End file.
